Rain Sound
by CHUL no ICHI
Summary: Hujan akhirnya menjawab harapanku. AU. FOR#4LOVESHOTS#Rainbow#Trapped#3


"Tidak biasanya kau bermain buruk, Naruto."

Kata-kata itu mengiang masuk di indera pendengaranku.

Sekali lagi aku mengela napas dalam-dalam. Apa yang barusan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru benar adanya. Aku tidak membantahnya. Hanya diam mungkin sudah cukup sebagai balasan yang kuberikan. Mereka semua sudah tahu bagaimana watakku. Hanya membuang tenaga kalau membalas pernyataannya. Dan juga, akan menjadi perdebatan yang panjang kalau sampai aku terpancing membalasnya.

"Hal yang langka terjadi, _Shooter_ terbaik sekolah tidak dapat membuat poin di latihan kali ini … _wah-wah_."

 _Jangan terpancing, jangan terpancing._ Aku terus membatin. Sialan kau Kiba.

"Atau jangan-jangan jeleknya permainanmu kali ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, _Dobe_?"

"Uhuk!" Aku tersedak oleh air yang baru saja kuminum.

Semuanya sukses tertawa. Awas kau _Teme,_ akan kubalas kau.

 **AU. For** **#4LOVESHOTS** **#** **Rainbow** **#** **Trapped** **#** **3**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

' **Just For Fun'**

 **~Trapped~**

" **Berkali-kali kehilangan kesempatan jangan pernah membuatmu patah semangat. Pasti ada hal manis di baliknya."**

Satu lawan empat. Dari angkanya saja sudah tampak siapa yang menang. Sebuah keajaiban bila satu bisa menang melawan empat. Seperti yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Aku dihabisi oleh empat kawanku, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Neji.

Mereka sangat bahagia melihatku bungkam seribu kata. Hanya karena permainan basketku tadi yang di luar harapan. _Damn_. Ada kalanya permainan seseorang jadi buruk. Aku ini hanya manusia biasa bukan _superman_. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mengolokku seperti ini.

Dan perkataan Sasuke yang membawa-bawa nama Sakura, _ck_. Aku bagaikan rusa yang sudah tidak punya jalan untuk lari dari kejaran para pemburu.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Mereka bersiul dan Shikamaru menyenggol perutku. Dia menatapku sambil menyeringai. Aku terlalu fokus pada pikiranku sehingga lupa akan sekitar.

"Itu Sakura, _Dobe_ ," Sasuke berbisik padaku mencoba memelankan intonasi suaranya.

Aku lupa kalau kami sekarang sudah berada di koridor kelas, tepatnya di depan kelas Sakura. Aku melamun terlalu lama rupanya.

"Kami tunggu di kantin, Naruto." Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundakku sambil tertawa.

"Hei … tunggu aku." Kataku.

"Selesaikan dulu masalahmu," Kali ini Neji ikut menimpali.

"Masalah apa?"

"Masalah yang membuatmu bermain jelek." Semuanya tertawa berkat perkataan Shikamaru.

Mereka beranjak meninggalkanku. Aku yang masih menjadi patung di tempat tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mengikuti mereka bukan pilihan yang tepat sekarang. Tapi untuk berbalik dan menyapa Sakura? Harus dimulai dari mana? Aku bingung mau bicara apa. Ini semua pasti gara-gara latihan tadi. Tunggu pembalasanku kawan-kawan.

"Naruto?" Suara feminim khas kaum hawa milik Sakura mengalun di pendengaranku.

Aku berbalik memandangnya. Dia tersenyum. Ku melangkah mendekat pada sosoknya yang berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Senyuman yang terukir di wajahku kupastikan adalah senyuman salah tingkah. Sungguh luar biasa pengaruh yang diberikan oleh empat orang itu. Terutama si _Teme_ sialan. Apakah di wajahku ini nama Sakura tertulis jelas sehingga dia dengan mudahnya memukulku jatuh? _K.O._

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku terkejut. Aku kembali ke paraduan alam sadar. Tangannya masih melambai di depan wajahku. Dia membaca gelagat aneh yang kulakukan. Memalukan. Terus-menerus merutuki kebodohanku.

"Hm … Aku baik-baik saja, " Kataku sedikit tergagap sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Dan tidak percaya dengan perkataanku. Sakura sudah hapal betul seperti apa aku. Dia tahu kalau aku sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tahu kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan ini secepatnya. Lama-lama aku bisa pingsan di tempat.

Matanya menyipit. Dia mulai menginterogasiku dengan mimik wajahnya. Tidak mungkin aku berkata jujur padanya tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Ini yang tidak aku suka. Ayolah otak, cepatlah berpikir. Jangan biarkan aku luluh dan mengalah dengannya.

"Aku…"

"Hm…"

"Aku … Aku kesulitan mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika tadi … Kau tahu, 'kan, akhir-akhir ini latihan di klub basket sekolah sangat padat."

Matanya makin menyipit. Aku menelan ludah dengan sangat susah payah. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung keluar di pelipisku. Kali ini aku menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru tentang perempuan. Merepotkan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Apa susahnya bicara, _Baka."_

Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Tanda bahwa ia percaya. Aku menghela napas dalam hati. Syukurlah, aku selamat.

Bukan hanya dia yang mengenal baik diriku. Aku juga sangat mengenal baik dirinya. Mengenalnya luar dan dalam. Sifatnya yang dia umbar-umbar di depan umum. Serta wataknya yang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dia perlihatkan. Pernah menjalin kasih dengannya memberiku akses untuk mengenal siapa sebenarnya Sakura Haruno.

"Maukah kau mengajariku, Sakura- _chan_?" 

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang mau mengajarimu selain aku."

Dia tersenyum manis. Untuk sesaat duniaku teralihkan, lagi. Bukan tentang kejadian tadi pagi yang membawaku tenggelam ke alam bawah sadar untuk yang ke sekian kali. Tapi karena, dia. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura- _chan,_ maukah kau…"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku terhenti. Bukan keinginanku untuk menghentikannya. Tapi suara lengkingan seorang perempuan yang menginterupsi perkataanku. Dia memanggil Sakura. Aku mengenal suara ini, begitu familiar di telingaku. Dia Karin, ketua klub sastra yang aku ikuti. Karin muncul di balik pintu kelas Sakura yang tertutup.

"Di sini kau rupanya … Eh Naruto, kebetulan kau juga di sini. Sore nanti aku ingin memberimu _draft_ temacerpen untuk kegiatan mading klub bulan ini," Kata Karin yang kelihatan tampak ngos-ngosan. Mungkin di dalam kelas tadi dia lari mencari Sakura.

" _O.K_ ," Kataku.

"Ingat, jangan seperti bulan lalu. Ceritamu yang kemarin terlalu vulgar."

" _Hm_ … iya-iya aku tahu."

Karin langsung menarik Sakura pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak tahu mereka ke mana. Sakura terkejut ditarik paksa, tapi dia tidak melawan. Dia kembali menatapku. Dan sekali lagi tersenyum manis. Degup jantungku menderu cepat. Aku tersenyum tipis. Kulambaikan tangan padanya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Perpisahan yang dipaksakan, mungkin?

Apa boleh buat, tidak bisa berkata sekarang. Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat.

Ini saatnya ke tempat empat serangkai sialan itu.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

" _Ck_ …"

Lagi-lagi _shooting_ yang kulakukan gagal, hanya mengenai ring. Sejak latihan yang kumulai sejam yang lalu, bisa dihitung jari bola yang masuk dari _shooting_ ku.

Ingin mendinginkan kepala sejenak, aku menepi dari lapangan. Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan latihan kalau kepala panas lantaran emosi yang dikarenakan performa burukku hari ini. Kutenggak habis air mineral botolan yang kugenggam. Napasku menderu dan putus-putus akibat kelelahan. Kupejamkan mata, mendinginkan kepala. Mencoba mencari permasalahan yang terjadi. Ada apa dengan diriku?

Aku akui pikiranku dikuasai oleh seseorang. Bukan hanya hari ini, tapi juga yang lalu-lalu. Hati ini masih terpaku olehnya. Bukan berarti aku mengakui permainan burukku karena dia, aku tidak mengakui yang satu ini. Yang kemarin-kemarin walau pikiranku fokus padanya, permainanku tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Konsisten dan memuaskan. Lalu apa yang salah? Aku bingung. Ku tarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba tenang. Mataku masih terpejam.

Masih teringat jelas ancaman pelatihku tadi pagi. Dia bilang, _walau aku salah satu talenta terbaik di skuat timnya, dia tidak akan segan-segan memarkirku di bangku cadangan kalau permainan burukku terus berlanjut_. Dan tawa empat orang itu kembali terngiang. Botol air mineral yang masih kugenggam remuk.

Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau duduk sebagai pemain cadangan. Hanya bisa menonton dan menyuarakan teriakan dukungan. Aku orang yang ambisius. Tidak akan kubiarkan Konohamaru atau siapapun merebut posisiku sebagai pemain utama.

Dukk.

Dukk.

Dukk.

Kudengar pantulan bola basket mengalun nyaring akibat berbenturan dengan lapangan. Siapa yang memantulkan bola itu? Dari tadi aku latihan sendirian. Sore ini tidak ada latihan. Mungkin _Teme._ Aku tidak mempersoalkan siapa yang datang latihan. Mataku tetap terpejam. Masih mencari jawaban. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan diriku.

Kali ini kudengar bola itu berbenturan dengan ring. Dia melakukan _Shooting_. Sudah pasti tidak masuk.

"Ternyata susah memasukkannya."

Su-suara ini?

Mataku langsung terbuka dan mencari titik fokus objek sosok yang memiliki suara tadi. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Di sana di dekat ring sosok bersurai _pink_ sedang memungut bola. Anggun. Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Detak jantungku tidak karuan.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Dia menoleh padaku dan kembali berdiri. Bola itu kini sudah ada di genggamannya. Dia tersenyum. aku membalas senyumannya dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke tempat sosoknya berada. Tanpa aba-aba di melakukan _passing_ padaku. Dengan mudah kuterima bolanya. Jarakku dengan ring sudah cukup dekat. _Shooting_ dan masuk. Yes, berhasil.

"Wah, hebat," katanya sumringah.

Dia menatapku dengan berbinar. Aku membalasnya dengan tawa.

"Umpanmu juga hebat." Aku mengacak rambut _soft_ _pink_ nya.

Kedua pipinya dia gembungkan tanda protes, lucu. Dia tidak suka rambutnya diacak-acak. Aku kembali tertawa.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di gedung ini. 05.30 PM. Ini sudah sejam dari waktu pulang sekolah. Hanya beberapa yang tetap tinggal karena kegiatan klub masing-masing. Dan setahuku Sakura tidak memiliki klub ekstra.

"Aku menemani Karin membuat _draft_ kegiatan klub kalian."

"Karin di mana?"

"Aku tinggal di ruangan klub sendirian … Bosan."

Dia berjalan lagi untuk memungut bola. Mencoba men- _dribling_ dan mendekat ke arahku. Gerakannya tidak terlalu kaku.

"Kau masih harus latihan lagi, Sakura- _chan_ ," Kataku jujur.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat tingkah lucu yang dia lakukan. Dengan sekali gerakan, _steal_. Sangat mudah, bola itu sudah ada di tanganku. Dia marah. Gerakan lincahnya, memburuku dan terus memukul bahuku. Tawa yang tidak bisa kutahan menggema memenuhi gedung olah raga ini.

Kesalahan langkah yang dia kulakukan membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah. Aku pun ikut goyah lantaran tangannya yang memegang bahuku. Kurasakan gerakan beberapa detik melambat.

Kami pun terjatuh.

Dukk.

Dukk.

Dukk.

Bola itu memantul sendiri.

Mataku melotot. Ku tenggak ludahku dengan paksa, saat tahu bagaimana posisi jatuh kami. Dentuman jantungku kembali menggila. Kami terjatuh dengan aku yang berada di bawah dan Sakura yang berada di atasku. Kedua tangannya memenjaraku di samping kanan dan kiriku.

Kedua mata kami bertemu. Samar-samar aku melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Begitu manis. Kemudian ia membuang muka. Aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda ia akan beranjak dari posisinya. Ia hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tanpa disuruh, tanganku terjulur mendekat ke wajah jelitanya. Aku juga tidak ingin menghentikannya. Aku tidak ingin munafik pada diriku sendiri.

Terdapat raut keterkejutan di mimik mukanya ketika tanganku berhasil membelai pipinya. Pandangan kami kembali bertemu. Ia tidak marah kala tanganku tidak berhenti menjamah pipi mulusnya. Bahkan, rona di wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tersenyum.

"Mau kuajari bagaimana caranya merebut bola dengan benar, Sakura- _chan_?"

" _Baka."_ Dia memukul dadaku pelan.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tertawa.

" _Hm_ … Maukah kau…"

" _Ehem_ … _ehem_!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat kami berdua berdiri dengan salah tingkah.

Karin berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di permukaan kulitku. Matanya terus menelisik kami. Orang di sampingku juga tidak kalah gelisahnya.

"Ini _draft_ yang kujanjikan. Lusa ceritanya wajib kau setor."

" _Hah_ … apa …"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai jaminan tutup mulut untuk kejadian tadi."

Suhu di mukaku naik, memanas. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Atau mungkin lebih parah lagi.

Tanpa menunggu sanggahan dariku, Karin menarik Sakura dan menjauh menuju pintu keluar ruangan ini. Aku hanya diam. Hanya bisa memandang punggung Sakura yang lama kelamaan menjauh dan setelah itu hilang. Dia tidak berbalik dan memberiku senyum salam perpisahan seperti yang ia lakukan waktu tadi siang. Aku mungkin yang terlalu besar kepala.

Kesempatanku melayang, lagi.

Bola yang tadi bermain sendiri kini sudah berada di genggamanku. Lama kutatap bola itu. Mimik wajahku mengukir sebuah senyuman. Senyuman bahagia.

Perlahan kupantulkan bola itu pelan, semakin lama ritmenya semakin cepat. Aku berlari mendekat ke arah ring. Namun sebelum aku melompat, Aku terjatuh.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Kedua bongkahan safirku terus beradu dengan objek yang ada di depan. Mencari sepatu basket yang cocok. Banyaknya sepatu basket keren yang terpajang di seluruh stand toko membuatku bingung memilih.

Aku terpaksa kemari karena kemarin sepatuku rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Tanganku mengambil sebuah sepatu model _low top_ berwarna hitam. Dengan posisiku yang bertopang pada kecepatan tinggi, aku membutuhkan sepatu yang ringan. _Low top_ memang yang paling cocok untuk kecepatan. Walau juga resikonya cukup besar mengingat sepatu jenis ini tidak melindungi bagian _ankle_ kaki. Rentan terhadap cedera.

Setelah mencobanya, terasa sangat pas di kakiku. Sepatu ini tidak licin, seakan mencengkram tanah. Bantalannya juga bagus. Terasa empuk. Karena basket itu bersifat _high intense_ , maka diperlukan sepatu yang meminimalisir benturan. Beberapa kali aku melompat, aku tidak merasakan sakit atau efek lain setelah memakai sepatu ini. Tanpa basa-basi sepatu ini aku ingin bawa pulang. Membeli tentunya.

Hari ini mendung. Sinar matahari dihalangi oleh eksistensi awan gelap. Aku bersyukur bisa bangun pagi sehingga dapat berbelanja sepatu baru dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku harus gigit jari lantaran waktu yang semakin mepet. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan dan besok jadwal padat. Jadi, mana sempat.

Baru saja aku melangkah keluar dari toko, satu dua titik tetes air hujan menyentuh permukaan kulit _tan_ ku. Sial, aku lupa bawa payung.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari mencari tempat berteduh yang paling dekat. Tetes demi tetes hujan semakin banyak dan semakin deras. Untungnya aku dapat berteduh dengan cepat jadi basah kuyupku dapat diminimalisir. Aku berteduh di halte. Lumayan banyak orang yang berteduh di sini.

Dinginnya suhu cuaca tidak berdampak bagiku lantaran pakaian yang kukenakan cukup tebal dan hangat. Ditambah banyaknya orang di halte ini, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Mataku tertuju pada riak air yang disebabkan oleh hujan. Entah kenapa, lama-kelamaan kesadaranku terjatuh pada kejadian kemarin. Kedua sudut bibirku membuat seulas senyum. Hatiku kembali menghangat. Perasaan yang dulunya hanya setitik, terbiaskan dan meluas hingga dapat meremukkan rongga dada.

Kuharap dengan berubahnya status kami, dapat menekan perasaan semu ini. Namun, apalah dayaku. Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya. Aku tidak bisa menepi di kubangan yang bernamakan cinta. Kuharap bisa hilang malah yang terjadi semakin menjadi. Bagaikan riak air, hanya setitik dan akhirnya meluas.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat seseorang tiba-tiba memukul lenganku pelan. Mataku membulat melihat siapa dalang pembuat rasa nyeri di lenganku.

"Sakura- _chan._ "

Tuhan jangan mempermainkanku lagi. Kau hadir bagaikan malaikat . Tak terduga. Bukan hanya kali ini kurasa. Tapi setiap kali. Kali ini di saat aku memikirkanmu secara bersamaan kau pun muncul, aku sungguh beruntung. Semoga saja.

Senyuman yang kemarin kuharap sebagai tanda perpisahan kini muncul di wajah jelitamu. Aku membalasnya. Sungguh aku masih _shock_ dengan kehadiranmu. Ini bagaikan mimpi.

"Apa yang kau beli?" Kau bertanya, setelah melihat secarik kantong besar yang kubawa.

"Aku dari membeli sepatu basket. Kemarin sepatuku rusak."

"Kau tidak berubah … tidak ada sepatu yang tahan lama di kakimu." Kau terkikik.

Aku mengacak surai pink miliknya. Kau pasti mengingat masa lalu lagi. Jangan buatku berharap, Sakura Haruno.

"Kau pun sama … tidak akan pernah suka kalau rambutmu diacak-acak."

Hujan bukannya menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda, malah sebaliknya. Volume air yang jatuh semakin banyak. Angin yang beritup pun cukup kencang.

Aku melihatmu menggigil kedinginan. Wajahmu yang sudah putih tambah memutih. Kulepas jaket tebal yang sedari tadi kupakai dan ku kalungkan di kedua bahumu. Jaketku yang besar dan pas di badanku jelas tidak akan sebanding dengan tubuhmu. Namun itu semakin bagus, menutupi badanmu dan menghangatkanmu.

Aku tersenyum melihat kau begitu terkejut. Namun, tak begitu lama sebelum kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku. Aku tidak kehabisan akal. Aku kembali mengacak surai _pink_ mu untuk bisa melihat bongkah kemewahan iris _emerald_ yang kau miliki. Dan itu berhasil walau kau tidak suka.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin." Kataku memulai.

Semburat rona merah muncul di kedua pipimu kala aku membuka topik obrolan tentang kejadi kemarin. Lama kau terdiam sebelum kau menjawab.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yang membuatmu terjatuh … Aku minta maaf," Katamu.

Semburat rona yang terlukis di wajahmu bertambah. Membuatku ingin mencubitnya.

"Aku mau memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Besok ajari aku soal matematika yang tidak kumengerti."

Kau terkikik geli melihat ekspresiku yang mengacungkan jari telunjuk di bawah dagu.

"Aku kira meneraktirmu lagi … Itu gampang."

Kami cerita panjang lebar. Sekali-kali mengungkit masa lalu yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Diselingi tawa. Kebanyakan hal-hal lucu yang menjadi topik percakapan. Aku bahagia.

Jangan biarkan waktu ini berlalu dengan cepat. Kuharap waktu bisa berhenti. Melihat senyummu, hatiku kembali berdesir. Kumohon, Tuhan.

Namun, terkadang kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Hujan kini sudah mereda. Angin yang tadi berhembus kencang telah hilang. Bahkan sinar mentari mulai mengintip dari celah awan gelap yang berangsur bergeser. Lengkungan warna-warni pelangi menghiasi langit yang mulai bersubtitusi. Indah.

Aku tidak menikmati keindahan itu. Karena, keindahan yang kuinginkan sebentar lagi pergi.

Bus tujuan pulangku telah berhenti tepat di depan halte tempatku berpijak. Kau mulai melangkah hendak masuk ke dalam bus itu. Namun, tanganmu kucekal.

Kau berbalik dan memandangiku bingung.

"Busnya sudah tiba, Naruto."

 _Tuhan, berikan aku kesempatan mengungkapkannya._

"Sakura- _chan…_ "

 _Kumohon!_

"Maukah kau … menonton latih tandingku besok?"

Kau tersenyum.

"Dengan satu syarat … Besok kau harus mencetak banyak poin, _Baka_." Kau melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berbalik menuju bus itu.

Mataku membulat. Senyumku tidak bisa kutahan untuk tidak mengembang mendengar penjelasanmu.

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

 **END**

 **Author Note : terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca!**


End file.
